elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Up Arms
Take Up Arms is a quest available in . It is the first quest within the Companions quest line in which the Dragonborn must complete a series of tasks, including a test of combat, to be admitted as a member of the Companions. Background If I want to become a member of the Companions, I have to speak to their leader, Kodlak Whitemane, in Whiterun. Objectives #Speak with the leader of the Companions #Speak with Kodlak Whitemane #Train with Vilkas #Give Vilkas' sword to Eorlund #Bring Aela her shield #Follow Farkas to your quarters Walkthrough After encountering Aela the Huntress, Ria, and Farkas in combat with a giant at Pelagia Farm, Aela will tell the Dragonborn to speak with Kodlak Whitemane if they are interested in joining the Companions in Whiterun. Train with Vilkas Go to Jorrvaskr and speak to Kodlak. He will tell Vilkas to take the Dragonborn out to the courtyard to prove their worth in strength. If one happens to lose sight of him, he can be found outside practicing with one of the target dummies. He will then instruct the Dragonborn to take a few swings at him so he can gauge their skill. Vilkas will draw his sword and shield, but will refrain from attacking. After about three swings, he will yield and give a few humbling remarks. This part of the quest ends with Vilkas handing the Dragonborn his sword to bring to Eorlund Gray-Mane. *''Note:'' If the Dragonborn is accompanied by a follower, make them wait inside. They may misinterpret their sparring with Vilkas and attack, which only leads the other Companions to respond in kind. The Dragonborn also cannot use magic against Vilkas, unless they are able to use bound weapons. If the Dragonborn is wearing Ebony Mail, Vilkas may not fight because of the poison effect, which counts as magic. Any enchanted weapons will also count as magic, and cannot be used. Give Vilkas's Sword to Eorlund Eorlund Gray-Mane is found right next to the courtyard, up a set of stairs and next to the Skyforge. Once the Dragonborn explains that Vilkas sent them with his sword, he rightly assumes them to be the newcomer. He will then ask them to do a favor for him by taking Aela's shield back to her. Bring Aela Her Shield Leave the Skyforge and go to Jorrvaskr's living quarters. Aela the Huntress can be found in her room speaking with Skjor. Once her shield is returned to her, she will recognize the Dragonborn from their first encounter with the giant. She will then tell Farkas to show the Dragonborn their sleeping quarters, thus completing the quest. Follow Farkas After being shown the sleeping quarters, Farkas will express that he is pleased to see a new face, and will suggest that the Dragonborn talk to either him or Aela if they are looking for work. This completes the quest and the Take Up Arms achievement will unlock. Farkas will then offer the Dragonborn a job to help with some trouble in Whiterun Hold. Accepting his offer will start the quest "Trouble in Skyrim." Journal Trivia *If the Dragonborn assisted the Companions outside Pelagia Farm, both Farkas and Aela will recognize them when they are spoken to. However, if they were not assisted or spoken to, only Aela will recognize the Dragonborn. Farkas will instead introduce himself when Skjor calls him over. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} es:A las armas pl:Zadanie:Do broni! ru:К оружию!